<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have a little talk by Tetralea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495509">Have a little talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea'>Tetralea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in an in and out of a relationship with Tom, secretly loving him obviously, but spending quite some time with him and Harrison you develop quite a crush to Tom’s best friend. Then something happens, secrets are being revealed and 4.5k word of smut happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor) &amp; Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have a little talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I had a dream of sleeping with Tom and Harrison and it got me going. This is the first really long thing I wrote for like 2 years, so I am really proud of myself, even if this is not the most popular ship ever, and won’t get as much attention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the weekend, and everyone went home to their families to see them, except for you, Tom and Harrison. Well, it was more like Tom and Haz were at home and you visited them. To be very precise visited Tom. The two of you were in this in and out, friends with benefits, friends to lovers kind of a messy relationship. It wasn’t dating and the two of you never said you were exclusive, yet none of you have seen anyone since it started. There never was a date where the two of you went, it was always casual, except when you were at his home, then you become handsy, cuddling, kissing and touching each other at any given moment, and having sex, loads of sex. It took some time to get used to each other, to get to know what he likes and what does feel good for you, but after that it was amazing whether it was a long session in his bedroom or a quickie in the shower. Occasionally you went out, but always with someone, and that someone was usually Harrison. It even felt like a date with the two boys. Tom and Haz were good friends for years and it didn’t take too long for you to click with them and become a third one in their friendship.</p>
<p>It was all fine until a week ago when you noticed Haz being usually a bit touchier than usual. It was fine, it really was except you have developed a crush on the blonde over the last months and he made it extremely hard not to act on it by the end of the week. First there was the time when you fall asleep on the couch before Tom and the others headed out shopping, and Haz offered to them that he would stay at home with you, he was reading a book next to you on the couch anyway. They left and you stirred awake a little when gentle, long fingers started to stroke your hair first. A bit later you could feel them through the haze of your dreams on your neck and behind your ears, covering more and more skin. Your brain registered in the back of your mind that it couldn’t be Tom, because he kissed you goodbye before he left, and you vaguely recalled Haz sitting next to you, but it felt nice and it lulled you back to sleep fast and easy.</p>
<p>Then it was while you walking his hands kept brushing to yours, you could always feel his gaze on you, or he just sat unnecessarily close to you at the table or on the couch.</p>
<p>And there was the time in the kitchen, you reached up to grab something, but stopped mid motion when you felt someone stepping behind you, his shoulders covering yours and he grabbed the glass just before you could have reached it. It couldn’t be Tom either, you knew his body, he was shorter then this, and his never wore rings, also by that time you could tell when Tom or Has was close to you. It was easy to distinguish their colognes. So why was Haz pressed flushed behind your back, one hand holding the glass, the other one pressing to your hips, helping you with something you clearly could have done alone. You wanted to ask but you would have lied if you said it didn’t feel good, having him so close to you. He placed the glass on the counter and his now empty hand found your hips, holding you securely between his body and the hard surface.</p>
<p>‘Maybe you should stop staring and you should do something instead.’ He purred into your neck, your skin getting covered in goose bumps immediately. ‘Just tell Tom, it might be easier.’ He kept going, pulling you to his chest, one hand sliding up on your body cupping your cheek turning it towards himself. You felt the cold rings against your skin and a shiver run through you.</p>
<p>‘Haz.’ A weak plea feel from you lips, and it was more for you than to him, to remind you of your situation, of the fact that he is not Tom.</p>
<p>He leant in and it was hard to resist to not to close the gap between your lips. He wanted to you knew it, you could recognise that look, filled with want and lust, his icy blue eyes looking longingly at your lips. You turned in his arms, now facing him, hands in his hair as you battled with yourself. You itched closer, unable to decide. His breath was mixing with yours, eyes almost closed, as he was watching you struggling, his hands keeping you close, thumbs running in circles under your shirt. ‘He would understand.’ Haz whispered before closing the gap and covering the corner of your mouth with his. He was kissing your cheeks up to your ears and back, hoovering above your lips, to kiss the other corner, and trail down on your jaw and neck, his open mouth kissed and the way his tongue swept through you skin made you feel hot and weak, and wanting nothing more than pulling him into his room and letting him do whatever the both of you wanted. But it never happened, because he stopped under your ear, before whispering again. ‘Promise me you will talk to Tom about this.’</p>
<p>‘He wouldn’t understand.’ You shook your head in a weak attempt to get yourself together.</p>
<p>‘He would. I know it.’ Now he was serious, all the seductiveness disappeared from his voice as he cupped your cheeks and looked you in the eye. ‘Talk to him.’ He pressed every word just a little, to make you understand before letting you go.</p>
<p>This happened a day ago and it was eating you up. How could he be so sure Tom would understand? What did he know? What if it was only a trick to get Tom to hate you, so he could have his way. No, no this sounded dumb, he is not like that, Tom is his best friend, he would never. Or would he?</p>
<p>It gave you a headache and on top of it Tom was acting strange as well. He kissed you deep and passionate at the most random moments, leaving you breathless, and just leaving you there. Holding you close whatever the two of you did, barely doing anything without constantly touching you. It was odd.</p>
<p>But finally it was Friday night and the three of you picked a movie, pulled out the couch to have more space and found some soft blankets for the time you would get sleepy. Tom was on your left and Haz on your right when you started to watch the movie. You mindlessly cuddled up with Tom, your head on his chest and his arm around your shoulders. You loved him, it was hard to keep it to yourself, or saying only in the less meaningful times, but you did. The way he held you, the way he made you feel safe and cared for, the way he let you care about him and soak him in your love. It felt great, and now you felt guilty for letting yourself being so easily seduced by Haz. Maybe you needed to talk to Tom to get it out of your chest.</p>
<p>The movie went on and all the three of you shifted a little, you slid down on Tom’s chest, him still holding you close, and he put his arm above his head, which you couldn’t see. Just as you couldn’t see Harrison doing the same, his fingers playing with Tom’s, occasionally interlacing with them then letting to, and just drawing patterns into each other’s palms.</p>
<p>It was halfway through when you phone rang. ‘Sorry, my mom.’ You excused yourself and slowly crawled out of the couch and from under the covers walking out to the corridor to talk.</p>
<p>It’s how it could be that you never saw what happened after. It wasn’t even a second when Tom moved and rolled over to lay next to Haz, his lips pressing to the pink ones in a feverish manner, his body tensing up and almost hovering above his friend’s. Their kiss was fast, tongue against tongue, lips crashing together, the feeling of Haz’s hands in Tom’s short locks and just above the swell of is ass. ‘Talk to her!’ He prompted when he could get a bit of an air. With the shook of his head Tom covered his fiend’s kiss swollen lips again, like it was the last thing he could do on this Earth.</p>
<p>He knew this for a while now, he knew he loved Harrison more then just a friend, more then just a best friend because best friends never have wet dreams about each other or kissing as a joke on many drunken nights. It felt good and right, just as when he kissed you, and now he was sneaking around like a sinner, resisting even if Harrison have told him millions of times to talk to you, that you would understand. How could he? He never wanted to lose you, he wanted to ask you out on a date finally, to make this whatever you had into a relationship. Sure, he told you he loved you many times in the passionate haze of sex, but you never took him seriously.</p>
<p>Your talk with your mom was over before Tom expected. ‘Fuck.’ He sweared and pushed himself off Haz in panic before you could have entered the room.</p>
<p>Tom was sitting in the middle of the couch, looking a bit dazed, but he got off and pulled his phone out before you could have said something. ‘Gonna call mom also.’ He mumbled and rushed out of the room before you would have said anything.</p>
<p>‘What was that?’ Your voice was concerned as you looked after Tom, where he disappeared from the room. ‘Haz?’ You asked demanding an answer, but he just closed his eyes with a tired sigh.</p>
<p>‘Do you want to kiss me?’ He asked with a stern voice, now looking you in the eye seriously.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Your steps were rushed, and you were whisper yelling, your eyes almost killing him. ‘Why don’t you ask this louder, maybe Nikki could hear it too?’ You kneeled on the bed, one hand on the head rest above Haz and one next to his ear.</p>
<p>He shook his head, like he was just done, making you even more confused. Ha sat up fast, hands on the back of your neck, using this moment of imbalance to kiss you. He held you gently, keeping you from losing balance. His lips were soft and warm, pressing gently to yours, kissing you slowly, making you sit on your heels, before pulling you into his lap. You lost track of time as his lips were moving against yours perfectly, hands pressing your chest against his, his low moans mixing with your whimpers. You never fought for dominance, his tongue slid into your mouth easily, deepening the kiss, wanting to feel the more of you.</p>
<p>He heard Tom saying goodbye and the crack of that one spot on the way to the living room. The kiss ended just as fast as it started, and he helped you out of his lap, before Tom would reached the two of you. ‘Talk.’ He whispered and rushed out as well, leaving you with and equally confused Tom.</p>
<p>‘What happened to him?’ Tom walked to you with a curious expression and opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he looked at you. ‘Darling, what is it, what happened?’ He sat down immediately, pulling you close, kissing your hair and your cheeks, rubbing your back, anything to stop you from crying. A deep breath. A shake of your head. ‘Darling. Come on.’ Tom hushed you, supporting you with one arm, stroking your cheeks with the other. ‘Did- did he say something?’ He unconsciously sucked in a breath preparing for the worst.</p>
<p>‘We need to talk.’ You said finally, with a shaky voice, breathing out to gather yourself. ‘Tom-‘ You breathed in, looking into those dark brown eyes. ‘I really really like Haz too.’ There, here it was, it was out of your chest and now you were waiting for the sentence. Tom didn’t say anything, he was just staring at you like you said something insane and you started to lose it. Your heart was pounding in your chest as it pumped the adrenaline into your veins, making you feel lightheaded.</p>
<p>Then his lips curled up and his pretty brown eyes lit up, like you just have made him breathe again. He laughed a little, like life never have been so easy for him and kissed you. Both of his large hands were cupping your cheeks and he captured your lips in the sweetest kiss. ‘Please, don’t freak out.’ He mumbled into your lips, not letting you go. ‘I really really like Haz too.’ Tom giggled and opened his eyes to finally look at you. You were in shock. Your mouth gaping, eyes opened wide, unable to form any kind of words.</p>
<p>Then it come a fit of giggles broke it’s way from your chest to your lips, finally letting Tom breathe as well. ‘You have never told me!’ You whispered before kissing him deeply, pulling Tom close by the hem of his shirt. It got heated quickly, now that your heart fluttered in your chest without any weight on it, and finally Tom’s kisses tasted the same, he felt the same like he did a week ago. His hands moved easily on your body, setting a fire in your stomach, you haven’t felt in a while, wanting him as close as possible as fast as possible.</p>
<p>‘You have never told me either.’ He retorted laying on his back pulling you with himself. ‘We were sneaking around, kissing and messing around for a while, and I had no idea how to tell you.’ The confession come easy this time, just as the kisses in the meantime. ‘I was so afraid of losing you.’ A kiss on your lips. ‘I couldn’t bare the thought of it.’ A kiss on your collarbone.</p>
<p>‘Yeah… you are not losing me, not on this.’ You grinded against his hardening crotch instinctively, Tom gasping into your mouth, gabbing your ass with one hand and holding your back with the other as he turned you around, hovering above you. ‘Shouldn’t we wait for Haz?’ You asked, gently playing with Tom’s hair.</p>
<p>‘Wait for me with what?’ You heard the familiar voice from close, but you could see him yet. ‘Oh.’ He smiled knowingly, arms folded before his chest, the boy leaning to the door frame seductively. ‘I guess you guys could talk finally.’ He smirked and walked closer. ‘My mom says hi by the way.’ He shrugged like, Tom wasn’t laying between your legs, obviously aroused, cock straining against his shorts.</p>
<p>‘Oh, come here, you.’ Tom and you reached for his arm in sync, pulling him to kneel and lay down next to you. ‘Yes, we talked, so how about a celebration now, that everything is sorted?’ You asked looking at Tom for permission. He nodded slowly, pulling back a little to give you enough room to lean close to Harrison. ‘Now, do you wanna kiss me?’</p>
<p>‘Hell, yeah.’ His answer was quick, there were no time to think about it, he was sure and now so were you, he let you cover his mouth with your lips. It was cautious compared to the kiss you shared minutes ago. You were trying his lips, tasting them, testing the waters, testing if Tom really could take it, seeing his girl kissing his best friend. He didn’t move or protest, so you kissed the undiscovered lips again, now with a bit of a hunger, your mind registering all the differences between the kiss and the ones you shared with Tom. The way he tasted, and this just took your mind to somewhere else, making you moan into Harrison’s mouth. He deepened the kiss pushing you back on the mattress, coaxing little whimpers and satisfied groans from you.</p>
<p>It was hot and messy, and Tom barely could keep himself from grinding into you, to ease the tension in his cock. The way Harrison kissed you, the way you submitted to him so willingly was a sight he never knew he wanted to see, but he did now, and he couldn’t look away.</p>
<p>He groaned at the feeling of your hand trailing onto the back of his neck, pulling him close before parting your lips from his friend’s and gently turning Haz’s lips to Tom. There was no hesitation, a pair of brown and a pair of blue eyes got closed at the same moment when their lips met. They kissed like they have never done anything else in their life. It was a sight, you had to admit, and suddenly everything was itching, you wanted to touch them and to be touched, to kiss them and feel them, both of them equally.</p>
<p>You smiled a little when Tom gasped as you kissed his neck, biting and sucking on his most sensitive spots, making him break the kiss with Haz. ‘Damn, someone is impatient.’ He panted, lips swollen from the kiss, but it didn’t matter because now he was kissing you and Haz was watching, his hands moving up to your stomach, pushing your shirt up a little. You arched into his touch, slightly biting Tom’s lip for the double sensation. ‘Let’s move to the bedroom, shall we?’ Tom’s voice was husky, filled with need and excitement.</p>
<p>He sat up, pulling you up and you were in Tom’s room in no time. Haz grabbed the other boy’s wrist, to spun him around, kissing him feverishly, almost tearing the clothes of off Tom’s body.</p>
<p>‘It seems like it’s not just me who is impatient.’ You grinned sitting on the bed with a smug face. Little you knew about what was coming for you. They looked at each other and like two panthers circling their pray, they climbed into the bed, almost naked already.</p>
<p>‘And someone is wearing a little too many clothes for the occasion.’ Tom’s voice was deep, his accent thick with need as he attacked your mouth, kissing you until you were breathless, then he pulled your shirt through your head, meanwhile Haz undid your pants and pulled them down on your legs. ‘So much better.’ You have never seen Tom like this, impatient almost dominant and it just made you want even more. He gave you much time to think about it, when he quickly kissed down on your neck, letting Haz occupying your mouth again, while Tom kissed your breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and sucking again. Two sets of hands were roaming on your body, and you had no idea who was touching you where. It was intoxicating. Tom slid up, mouthing your throat, while Harrison take his sweet time, licking and tasting the skin on your breasts, kissing and massaging them, his wet tongue circling around your hardened nipple, before biting it a little. Your body jumped at the sensation, pulling on Tom’s hair, crying out in pleasure. It was almost too much.</p>
<p>Two sets of hands were stroking your thighs, while two mouths were kissing your body up and down, leaving marks and wet patches everywhere. ‘Look at her, Haz, so fucking pretty.’ Tom’s voice come from your left, and you heard Haz hum in agreement.</p>
<p>‘So needy for us aren’t you, princess?’ Haz leant back kissing you, while his hands were toying with your panties between your legs. ‘Opening your legs for us, such a good girl.’ He groaned, before crawling down on your body, stealing a quick kiss from Tom and laying on his stomach between your thighs. His long finger was drawing small patterns on your panties covered pussy, making your hips jerk up. You looked up and Tom was watching in awe, lips parted and red from the kisses. ‘Now, look at you, sweetheart, ruining these pretty panties, soaking them through.’ The smirk appearing on his lips didn’t mean anything good for you. He hooked his fingers into your underwear and got rid of it finally. Tom returned to kiss your breaths with his free hand stroking your stomach and thighs, letting Haz take his sweet time, kissing up on your thighs, around your mound before opening his mouth and touching your wet entrance with the tip of his tongue, licking a long strip until he reached your clit. You were so fucking sensitive, it felt like you could come just at the second he touched you. He did it again and again, giving sweet kitten licks to your pussy, slowly parting your lips with his tongue almost purring at the taste. It wasn’t enough and the teasing was too much, but he and Tom grabbed your hips in union to hold you down, forcing you to stay still yet all you wanted to do is trash against the bed.</p>
<p>‘Please, please Haz.’ It was hard recognising your own voice, it was like a weak cry, a plea, but nothing happened. ‘Tom, please, please I need more.’ You begged, hands grabbing the sheets on your sides. ‘Please, I can’t take it.’ You were panting, cheeks red and flushed, looking at the blue and brown eyes, trying to beg silently.</p>
<p>‘Don’t look at me, darling, I am not the one teasing your pretty pussy this time.’ Tom bit your nipple, making you close your eyes and arch your back. ‘It’s not up to me.’ He was grinning, enjoying this way too much, you could hear it in his voice, but you haven’t had many time to dwell on it, because Harrison kissed your clit and your brain went blank with pleasure. A held back moan escaped from your lips when he finally gave in, kissing and licking and sucking on your clit, eating you out perfectly. He was switching from going fast and hard to being soft and barely touching you again, kissing your clit and pushing his tongue into you as deep as he could. You have never noticed when your hand went into Tom’s and his hair pulling on them equally, but you felt like it was heaven.</p>
<p>‘Keep doing that and she will come.’ Tom warned his friend, sliding up to kiss your neck again. ‘You are close, aren’t you darling?’ It was hard to answer when Haz hasn’t stopped, and he was sucking at your clit, circling it with his tongue. He sucked again and you nodded, with a broken yes falling from your lips and he circled your clit, sucking gently, and you were done for.</p>
<p>‘Haz.’ A broken moan noticed him only before your legs and your whole body started to tremble, as your orgasm washed over your body. It felt insane, you saw nothing but white, your muscles moving and contracting on their own, your boys guiding you through it. You were a panting, heaving mess when it was over, hands falling onto the bed, your whole body going limp.</p>
<p>Tom have kissed you, deep and needy, his cock pressing against your hips, slowly grinding into you. You have no idea how, but you told him to move a little so you could reach his cock.</p>
<p>‘What do you think how many of this we can pull out of her?’ Haz asked, excited and almost vibrating with energy as he looked at Tom.</p>
<p>‘Well, my record was seven, but like three in a row and then four.’ He explained slowly, your hand stroking him through his boxers making it hard to think.</p>
<p>‘Wow.’ Haz whispered looking at the both of you wide eyed. ‘Let’s break that record.’ He kissed your thighs, but you wanted to protest.</p>
<p>‘I want to make you feel good too, please.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, you can, later, but now I want to make you come until you beg us to stop.’ Haz smirked and you felt his fingers circling around your entrance.</p>
<p>‘I’m not gonna say no to that tho.’ Tom kneeled up and threw a few pillows of off the bed, positioning himself next to your head.</p>
<p>You were eager and he knew it, and fuck he loved your mouth, he loved the warm, wet feeling around his cock, your tongue stroking him as an expert, it was hard to resist not to come down on your throat every the time. You pushed his boxers down and pulled his cock out of it with shaking hands. Opening your mouth and letting him slide is tip in was easy, keeping him in your mouth when Haz started to lick you again, with one finger moving in and out of you, was not easy at all.</p>
<p>Soon you were a mess again. Tom’s cock filled your mouth and you did your best to suck him, your saliva drooling down onto the pillow but you didn’t care. It just made you even more aroused, knowing that while his cock was deep in your throat, Haz was pushing you to the next orgasm, now two fingers precisely stroking your sweet spot and his lips sucking on your clit. You reached up to cup Tom’s balls to tug and fondle them a little, while sucking on his swollen tip. You knew Haz was watching and you wanted to give him a show, but he knew your body already, pressing his fingers a bit harder and licking your pussy fast and hard and you come again. Moaning around Tom’s cock, arching your back, tears forming in the corner of your eyes. It was fast and intense, and before you knew it there was the other one devouring your body making Tom’s cock fall from your mouth as you were moaning and calling out Harrison’s name.</p>
<p>When it was over you were spent, everything felt like it was made of jelly and it was hard to keep your eyes open. You felt Haz moving and heard him kissing Tom, making him moan at your taste on the soft lips. In seconds they were stark naked falling on the bed on top of each other.</p>
<p>‘Haz.’ It was impossible to not to watch as Harrison got Tom laying on his back so easily, laying between his legs and reaching down between their bodies, holding their cocks together. It looked like nothing you could have ever imagined, Tom whined and let go, rutting his hips into the hand of his friend. Haz got it, more than anything, he wanted it just as much, stroking their cocks together, their precums mixing, making the sensation even sweeter. Tom whined, his long fingers combing through his own hair as he tried not to come.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long, watching them like this, until you felt the tight need in your body again. It was a natural movement as your hands slid down touching yourself, dipping your own fingers into your sensitive cunt. Your soft whimper wasn’t unnoticed by your two lovers, as they were watching you with lust blown eyes, Haz stroking them faster and faster.</p>
<p>‘Stop, please stop, I’m gonna come!’ Tom cried out with eyes closed, his hands fisting the sheets, fighting the urge back to blow his load already. Haz let him go immediately, pulling back a little, giving him space to breathe, to gain back his composure. ‘Fuck, it was almost.’ His breath was erratic, breaking his voice between the words. He mindlessly reached for you with one hand, gesturing you to get closer, so he can feel you under his touch. You turned onto your stomach, bracing yourself onto your elbows and leaning in, letting Tom get a hold of you and kiss you. His lips were moving slowly, gently against yours, tasting you like you are the sweetest nectar he ever had. ‘How about you letting Haz fuck you, darling, because I know how amazing you feel and how easily I could come in that pretty, tight pussy of yours.’ Tom’s voice was a mix of a purr and a mumble as he was caressing your face, looking at you with so much love and adoration you have never seen from him.</p>
<p>Just as he stopped speaking you felt Harrison’s hand on your shoulder, feeling your skin, gliding his palm down next to your spine, your skin breaking out in goosebumps along his way. This one touch was enough to make your clench around nothing and lust washing over you all over again, wanting to be filled and fucked until you pass out. You were sure you were still dripping wet from your previous orgasms, but the thought of Harrison fucking you while Tom was watching, made you tremble with anticipation.</p>
<p>You felt him align at your entrance, his warm hands holding you in place after pulling you up on all fours. ‘God, you are still so wet!’ He grunted and pushed his tip in, your eyes rolling back for the sensation. He was long, longer than Tom, but less thick, not stretching you as much, but bottoming out fast, and pulling back to fill you up again.</p>
<p>‘God, look at you, taking his cock so nicely, you are doing so so good, baby girl.’ Tom praised you, kissing your shoulders and neck from a weird position. Haz bottomed out again, grinding into your swollen g-spot with every thrust, and you couldn’t fight the moans and shudders anymore. ‘That’s it, darling, don’t hold back. I know for a fact that you can be a lot louder than this.’ Tom bit your shoulder, sucking a dark mark onto your skin. A broken sob followed his kiss, because you couldn’t hold back any longer, you were moving on sync with Haz’s movements, bouncing on his cock chasing your fifth orgasm.</p>
<p>‘She just got so much more wet, Jesus.’ His hold got just a bit tighter on your body, to brace himself and go even faster. ‘Keep talking to her like that, Tom.’</p>
<p>He didn’t need more encouragement as he sat in front of you, back resting against the headboard of his bed, having the perfect view of both of your bodies. Your eyes fell heavy on his throbbing cock, reaching forward go stroke him, but Tom’s pale hands gabbed yours, before you could have reach him.</p>
<p>‘A-a, darling, now the only thing I want you to do is to pay attention to Haz, the way he feels inside of your sweet cunt. Filling you with his cock so nicely.  He feels good, isn’t he?’ You wanted to answer you really did, but the way Tom talked and looked at you, his eyes lust blown, devouring your body, eyelashes fluttering when he started to stroke himself, and Harrison thrusting into you, keeping you on the edge for minutes now. There was no chance you could hold it any longer, you come shamelessly fast.</p>
<p>The intensive feeling was almost fading away when a strong arm circled your body and started to rub tight circles onto your oversensitive clit, and you were helpless and come again on Harrison’s cock and fingers, your walls tightening and pulsing around him. Someone screamed, maybe it was you, it was so high pitched and breathy you couldn’t recognise your own voice while the waves of pleasure were washing over you, making you tremble and beg for the both of them.</p>
<p>You couldn’t see when Harrison’s eyes rolled back and pressed his lips together before looking at Tom when he come. The only thing you could feel was his warm cum filling your tight pussy. It was hot and dirty, taking your mind away from reality. You only come back when his warm breath hit your neck after he bent over to hold you, to give himself a moment.</p>
<p>‘You are doing so good, princess. Can you hold on for a little longer for Tom?’ Haz’s voice was weak and gentle next to your ears, peppering them with butterfly kisses.</p>
<p>‘Can I please lay down?’ It was more of a request than a question. Your legs and arms started to give up, but you barely finished your question when four hands found your body again, helping you to lay down on your back at the centre of the bed. ‘Hey.’ A fit of giggles escaped your mouth when you saw Tom hovering above you. Reaching up you cupped his face and brought his lips down to yours.</p>
<p>‘Hey, darling.’ Tom greeted you back with a small smile, removing some hair from your forehead, to kiss the damp skin. ‘Tell us if it’s being too much, okay?’ He asked looking you in the eye seriously. ‘You know your safe words, right?’</p>
<p>A feverish nod from you and silence from both of them. ‘Are you gonna tell those to me?’ Harrison laid next to you, asking softly, his ringed fingers leaving the hairs standing on your arms when he touched you.</p>
<p>‘Green, yellow and red. The usual.’</p>
<p>‘Good girl.’ He praised and pulled back a little, letting you turn your attention back to Tom. He was at the edge of anticipation, cock barely pressed against your entrance, leaking, waiting for you so he could finally have you.</p>
<p>It wasn’t even a second when your eyes met, Tom knowing you were ready. He pushed in and you couldn’t help but blush and mewl at the thought of how easily he could slide in, your wetness and Harrison’s cum helping his every movement. ‘God, I wanted this for so long.’ Tom grunted, his arms trembling a little next to your ears. ‘You feel so soft, baby girl.’</p>
<p>A whimper from you and a satisfied moan from him broke the silence when he started to move, picking up his pace, rutting into you fast and hard. He knew you could take it, that you like it hard and raw, him pushing you to your limits, bottoming out, basking in the sweet noises and cries you made.</p>
<p>It was different with him, you knew his body just as much as he knew yours, so it was easy to move with him in the perfect rhythm, to buck your hips into him, to reach up and pull him down for a frantic kiss. He helped you with ease to keep your knees up, almost being folded in half as he took you.</p>
<p>‘Tom, more, please.’ It wasn’t hard to know that you were already close, because he felt you tighten around him, he felt your hips miss a beat, he felt your skin heat up just a little and your muscles clenching, keeping you at the edge for a second, before he pushed you over. You come shamelessly fast on his cock, trashing under his body, back arching from the mattress, your nails digging into his shoulders, eyes closed shut, mouth opening to a silent scream. It was a sight and Tom have held is orgasm back for so long, he couldn’t resist, he let you push him over too, milking him dry, his cum mixing with Harrison’s inside of you. The feeling of him twitching inside of you and the familiar warmth filling you up to the fullest made you come again. It was so sudden you couldn’t even warn him, it was intense and hot and burning your skin and whole body.</p>
<p>After it was over it was an instinctive movement when your hands went to hold him, however you had no idea when he collapsed onto you, panting into your neck, covering it with sweet breathless kisses. It took the both of you longer than usual to come down from your highs, he was overly satisfied and you were spent, almost passing out under his sweet weight on you. Maybe you would have if Harrison didn’t move, peppering Tom’s shoulders with the softest kisses, kissing down on his arm and crossing to your shoulders.</p>
<p>Tom lifted his head so you could look to the side to see Haz laying on his side, cheeks a bit red, eyes wandering on your bodies. ‘God, it was the hottest thing ever.’ He grinned and it was contagious. Soon Tom pulled out of you to lay on your other side, giving you space to curl up onto his side while Haz spooned you, his strong arms pulling your hips close to his body. You stayed like this for long minutes, hands stroking delicate skin, lips touching in the most intimate kisses.</p>
<p>‘We should get you cleaned up, darling, and put you to bed.’ It was Tom’s voice but it sounded from far and your body felt too heavy to respond anything than a weak, agreeing noise.</p>
<p>‘Maybe to my bed.’ Now it was Harrison speaking and you nodded. You knew your thigh and the bed was covered or more like soaked in cum, but you tongue felt numb to say anything. ‘You go and get some water and I’ll get her some warm towels, alright?’ He asked and you felt Tom agreeing with a nod. They pulled up the covers to your body, not like it mattered, the whole bed needed a good wash after this.</p>
<p>Maybe you fall asleep because the only thing you felt was a warm hand sliding to your forehead and a pair of lips followed. It was Tom, you already knew the scent which belonged to him and only him. ‘Are you okay, princess?’ It was hard to open your eyes, so you couldn’t see his face, but you felt how concerned his voice was. ‘Was it too much? Did we hurt you?’ He started the thread of questions, laying next to you again.</p>
<p>‘It was a lot.’ You whispered but your mouth was too dry to speak more.</p>
<p>‘Here is some water, you need to drink something, okay?’ Tom’s hands held you securely as he made you sit up and placed the metal straw to your lips. ‘Slowly.’ He warned you and you felt grateful. In the meantime, Haz returned and with careful movements started to clean the remains of their mess from your thighs and carefully dabbing your pussy with the warm washcloth.</p>
<p>They Took you to the shower, both of them supporting you, two sets of hands washing your body, wrapping a warm, soft towel around you and drying your skin so efficiently like they did this every day.</p>
<p>Tom brought your shorts and one of his shirts which you had at his room for sleepover, they dressed you and walked you to Haz’s room, laying you between the soft pillows.</p>
<p>‘We will be right back.’ They assured you when they pulled the covers up to your neck.</p>
<p>There was a bit of a silence between them, only the sound of the heavy bed linen being removed wavered around in Tom’s room.</p>
<p>‘Any regrets?’ Harrison asked throwing the last pillowcase into the laundry basket. Bright brown eyes turned to him and long fingers got wrapped around his wrists pulling him close to Tom.</p>
<p>‘How could I? Finally, I was at the place I always wanted to be, with you and her. Wouldn’t change anything for the word.’ His words were soft, just like his voice, raising onto his tiptoes lightly to capture Harrison’ lips in a soft, happy kiss.</p>
<p>It was quiet again while they threw the sheets into the washing machine and walked back to the room. You were asleep, peaceful and so beautiful.</p>
<p>‘You should tell her how you feel.’ Haz commented earning a pout and a mean look.</p>
<p>‘Stop telling me what to do, mate! It’s not like you can just tell us what to do now!’ Tom huffed pulling his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>‘I would still consider, look how good the last advice turned out.’ The taller boy laughed, climbing under to covers next to you.</p>
<p>‘Shut up, you gonna wake her!’ Tom’s whisper scream made you stir awake, greeting him with a soft smile.</p>
<p>‘Look who is talking.’ You schooled him, making him bite his lip.</p>
<p>‘It’s okay, darling, go back to sleep, you need some rest.’ The cuddling and the sweet kisses convinced you fast, the warmth radiating from the both of them, Haz spooning you again, while Tom let you curl up at his chest leaning your forehead to it. He held you perfectly so he could reach Harrison as well, holding his hand above your hip.</p>
<p>‘Good night, loves!’ Harrison mumbled into your neck, earning two sleepy replies before he drifted to sleep too.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, I'd love you to write something to me, the smallest comments are also appreciated. </p>
<p>My other Tom works are:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958758">Wrong place too loud</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723640">Two interns</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>